Alive and so in love
by diligite
Summary: This story is about Cosima and Delphine. It takes place after the season 2 finale, in a world where the odds are more in Cophine's favour. Thank you for reading this! Comments, tips or whatsoever are welcome! Please share your opinion! Also, on beforehand, grammar mistakes will occur. Because English isn't my native language. So any tips on that are welcome as well! :)


Cosima slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. For a few seconds she was confused as to where she was, but when she saw the pictures of puppies on the wall she remembered; Delphine's apartment. She sat up in bed and put her dreadlocks in the usual ponytail. Her fingers traced the spot where her nose tubes reached her ears and she froze. Her nose tubes were gone. Cosima looked at the night stand to see if Delphine had placed them there but it was empty. Her heart started racing, she really needed those tubes! Cosima got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. Just when she reached for the doorknob, the door almost slammed her in the face. 'Oh mon dieu! Cosima! Did I hit you?' Delphine said. She walked inside with a tray in her hands. On it were toast, a cup of tea and some strawberries. 'No, no you didn't... But erm, one quick question: Where are my nose tubes?'

Delphine managed to give Cosima a quick kiss before placing the tray on the bed. 'Don't you remember? They took them out in the hospital! You no longer need them!' Delphine brushed her blonde curls behind her ear and walked up to Cosima. Cosima stared at Delphine in disbelief for a few seconds. She tilted her head, 'wait, what?' Delphine's lips curled into a smile, 'Cosima, they took them out in the hospital! After the surgery! Chances are that you won't be needing them anymore. They managed to make you better with Kira's bone marrow. They injected that into...' 'Yeah, before you throw in the science; how drugged was I when this happened?' Delphine laughed, she was so close to Cosima that Cosima could feel her breath on her cheek. Her heart started racing and she looked at Delphine. 'It's unusual for you to reject hearing anything that involves science,' Delphine said. Her voice had gotten softer. Cosima smiled, because it was true. It was not without a reason that Sarah called her the geek monkey. Delphine looked at her and Cosima started blushing. Never had anyone made her feel that way. A part of her hated how dependent she was on Delphine's love. She felt like without her, it would all be empty. Especially now that Delphine and Cosima also shared a lab. Science would never be the same without having the chance to look at Delphine from time to time. Or, all the time.

Cosima realised she was getting carried away in her thoughts and smiled. Then she looked at the tray on the bed. 'You made that for me?' 'Oui, you need to eat!' Delphine said. Cosima grabbed Delphine's hand and walked to the bed. She sat down crosslegged and took a strawberry from the bowl. Delphine sat down across from her. Cosima held the strawberry in front of Delphine's mouth. 'No, you need to eat! I ate already!' Cosima raised an eyebrow, 'really? How long have you been awake for?' 'I woke up early and decided to let you sleep.' 'Have you talked to Sarah yet? Or Alison?' Delphine smiled and nodded, 'Yes, I called them just now. Kira asked me to say hi!' 'Oh! How is she?' 'She is fine, she said she didn't even notice she had had a surgery!' Cosima nodded, her dreads bumped up and down.

When she finished her breakfast, she placed the tray on the carpet floor and lied down with her head in Delphine's lap. Sunlight seeped in through the blinds and it made Delphine's eyes look even more blue than usual. It also gave her hair a golden glow. 'How are you feeling, mon amour?' Delphine whispered. She played with one of Cosima's dreads. She had that worrisome look on her face again. Whenever it came to Cosima's health, Delphine was like a mother protecting her babies. It was kinda cute. 'I'm fine, Delphine, seriously. I feel good.' She took Delphine's hand and connected the dots on her soft skin. Delphine looked at their hands and their fingers intertwined. She smiled absently. 'You're not going to die anymore,' Delphine whispered. 'Yeah, I know, it's crazy. Like, a few weeks ago we all thought I would but I guess you'll have to live with me a little longer.' 'Don't say that like it's a bad thing!' Delphine said, playfully angry. She gave Cosima's hand a little squeeze. Cosima laughed and brought Delphine's hand to her mouth, she pressed a kiss on it. 'Now that you're healthy again, what do you want to do?' Cosima got up and looked Delphine in the eyes. 'This,' she kissed Delphine on her lips; quick, innocent but loving. Just before their lips touched, Cosima saw the look in Delphine's eyes and it was nothing but love. It made her weak inside. Maybe it had even more effect on her than the actual kiss. Cosima smiled, 'and furthermore; I just want to make crazy science with you.'


End file.
